Raven's Feathers
by Midnathething
Summary: One-Shots set in the Raventale universe. Chapter One: Asgore stared at the soul, brow creased in confusion. Where was the rest of it?


**Author's Note: Hello to anyone who may be reading this story! First, I would like to mention that this fanfiction takes place in the same universe as Raventale, so if you haven't read fanfic that you may want to. It could answer a lot of questions you may have. Second, I would like to mention that some chapters will not be "canon" to Raventale, like this chapter.  
**

 **This chapter is rated T due to implied violence and swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own Harry Potter or Undertale. Beta'd by Dumanios.  
**

Asgore tended to his flowers, carefully watching for the sprouts of new plants that might be attempting to grow. Although this was usually the king's favorite way to relax he couldn't take his thoughts off of the most recently fallen human. He couldn't distract himself from the worry and anger that built with every report from the royal guard. He usually dreaded the arrival of another human and would attempt to put fighting them off for as long as possible. Not this human. This human was nothing like Chara or the other children that had fallen, this human actively sought out and killed his people. This human was a wizard.

At first the monsters hadn't known. They hadn't known that there was a human, they hadn't known that this human was extremely hostile, they hadn't known that this human could use magic. They hadn't known and his people had died for it. It made Asgore furious, letting a murderer run loose in the Underground with no way to stop them. He had wanted to go stop them himself but the royal guard had refused. "We cannot let the king be endangered," They had informed him. "We'll take care of it," They had assured him. Two of them had been turned to dust, one of them partially blinded, and the rest were in varying stages of falling down.

He had failed his people.

Apparently, the human had recently reached new home. He could finally put an end to their genocide. The thought filled Asgore with determination. He would not let them continue to harm his people.

. . .

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, signifying the arrival of the human. Taking a deep breath, Asgore set down his watering can and turned to face the doorway. He would have preferred to fight near the barrier to keep the flowers from being damaged but he doubted the human would follow him there. Based on what he'd heard the human would attempt to kill him while his back was turned.

The human appeared in the doorway, knife in one hand and wand in the other. They grinned when they spotted him. "You must be Asgore, the king." They stated with a voice like oil.

Frowning, Asgore nodded. "I am. As king I cannot allow you to go any further."

"I expected you to say something like that," The human sighed, faux sadness. "But I suppose that works out in my favor. I need the soul of a Boss Monster to escape this wretched place after all."

Needles of discomfort prickled down Asgore's spine at this declaration. _How had they found out about that?_ Instead of responding to the human's bait Asgore summoned his trident and gathered a ball of fire. He was completely unsurprised when the soul that appeared in front of the human was as black as rumor had suggested.

. . .

Panting, Asgore allowed his trident to vanish in a shower of sparks. The fire he'd held in his other hand was long gone. With a wince the king began healing his wounds. While the human had been physically weak they'd obtained enough LOVE to significantly raise the damage they could deal. On top of that, they'd had a highly dangerous form of magic Asgore couldn't recognize. All he knew from observation was that the spell was a deadly shade of green and that it had killed all of the plants in the area it had landed.

Asgore had no desire to find out what would have happened if he had let that spell hit himself.

Once the majority of his wounds had been treated Asgore turned his attention to the human's soul. The king froze, eyebrows creeping up in surprise. Instead of the full soul he'd been expecting to see half of a black soul hovered in front of him. What? Frowning, the king closed a Soul Capsule around the soul. Once the soul was secure the king set off to find the royal scientist. Surely Gaster could explain this...

. . .

"The hell is that, Asgore?" Gaster demanded, the beaker he'd previously been examining forgotten.

Asgore felt a small smile tug at his lips despite his poor mood. Gaster always managed to cheer him up, even if the skeleton didn't intend to. "I came here to ask you the same question, Gaster. It came from the human when they died."

The scientist frowned. "Really? Well, the shape of it along with where it came from suggests that it's the human's soul..." He trailed off, hands twitching into various signs as he thought. "If that is the human's soul I'm not surprised that it's that color, from what I've heard they were an asshole."

"Crude but accurate," Asgore agreed. "I will leave the soul with you for your research, I doubt it would be useful for breaking the barrier in this state."

Gaster grinned. "This will be _quite_ helpful. If I find anything out about why it's broken like this I'll make be to report it to you."

. . .

Meanwhile above-ground, the broken form of a human appeared. _"That didn't go according to plan..."_ The wraith hissed, _"That_ _ **beast**_ _killed me."_

It was silent for a few moments. _"Now what am I going to do? I've been broken..."_

 **AN: Although I believe it was relatively clear, I will mention that the human in this fic. was not Frisk.**


End file.
